Anything for Her Smile
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: In response to OakLeafNinja's challenge. This is just a little one-shot. Danny's 2 years older than Jazz in this fic. Hope you like it.


**This is for OakLeafNinja's contest from deviantART. Just a little sibling bonding story because I love my brother. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story.**

* * *

'Anything to make her smile,' I had to remind myself as I looked over at my sad sister. Few things make her noticeably sad. A few being a kid who used to bully her, thinking about our dad, going on vacation, and coming home from vacation.

Our mom and dad used to argue a lot when she was a baby and every time she cried. It broke my heart to see her cry, so I vowed to always be there to make her smile and laugh. Our dad told me before he died that I was in charge of keeping Jazz happy after he was gone.

I can always tell what kind of laugh it is. If it's a giggle and really easy to get out of her, it's because she wants to laugh or else she'll cry. It happened on the car trip here, but it was likely because of her book.

If it's really loud and she's clutching her stomach, that's her version of a 'ROFL' or 'Rolling On the Floor Laughing.' That is really rare, but it's when she finds something really funny, but it doesn't make any sense.

Sometimes she just bites her tongue a bit while smiling. It's a signal of some sort, it means that she wants to laugh and it was funny, but she's too tired to laugh or it's not a good time for her to laugh.

She takes a deep breath when she hears something she wasn't supposed to and finds it funny, or silly. That doesn't happen much, though, she doesn't eavesdrop much and usually, she doesn't have the chance to based on how often she involves herself in conversations. Also, if she gets funny texts from her friends, Megan, or John, but she has to suppress her laughter.

As her brother, I want her to always smile. I do my best to keep the smile on her face, and to keep her laughing, but sometimes her Primary School bully made that hard for me to do like when I was in 8th grade, walking home with Sam, talking to her back when we were just friends.

"Jazz," I heard the boy, Jake, taunt from behind her as we walked. He started throwing pebbles at her. She walked with her heads down as he continued to call, "Jazz."

"Don't worry about him," Sam said to Jazz, capturing her attention for a moment while I turned quickly and scared him off. I turned back to them and she got her smile back. Jake stopped messing with Jazz for a while.

About a year ago, our step-dad bought her a laptop for Christmas and she was laying on the couch behind me playing on it while I played video games. Mom and Dom were downtown for night.

Around 12:30 in the morning, I was done playing video games so I stood from my seat and saw Jazz asleep on the couch. I didn't want to disturb her, so instead of carrying her to her room, I closed her laptop, pulled up a blanket onto her. I ruffled her hair and kissed her forehead lightly.

She stirred slightly, but remained asleep as the corner of her lip curled into a smile.

A few months later, we were riding our bikes home from a small restaurant in uptown Amity Park where we were having lunch. We were across the street from Jake. I noticed as her eyes darted around, away from the boy on the bike.

"C'mon, Jazzy, let's go this way," I told her, leading her back towards the restaurant to take the long way back home. I saw a smile pass by her lips as she followed me.

Mid-June, I called out to her while we were home alone. "Jazzy. I have a surprise for you!" She came running.

"A surprise," she asked?

"Mhmm," I told her as I stood with the box behind my back, "but before I give it to you, you have to make my bed." She rolled her eyes, knowing that it's my least favore chose. I ask her to do it for me every Saturday and she always does. She made my bed and I gave her the surprise.

"Crayons," she screamed happily as I presented her with the 64 pack of crayons my step-dad gave me. She took the box from my hands and jumped happily, loving the childish feeling that using crayons gives her.

Back in October, she broke up with her boyfriend while I was away on a weekend camping trip. I felt bad, but I knew I couldn't support her on that Sunday because I couldn't bring it up to her.

I was cleaning my room while she was out with my mom and I stumbled upon an old toy from a Burger King meal a few years ago. I smiled as I lifted the small, plastic Bearbert Einstein toy.

I heard the car in the driveway and ran out into the hall putting the toy outside of my room where she has to walk to get to her room. **(A/N: This happened, but if was a Skulker toy. I love my brother. «3 «3) **

She'd been glum since the breakup and I needed something important to make her smile. The little Bearbert should work, it's her favorite thing in the world, people don't count.

"OH MY GOSH," I heard her loud scream as she picked up the toy. She looked at the windows where he used to be. "Can I have this," she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"I mean, if you want to, I was just going to get rid of it." She squealed and put him into her backpack in the smallest pocket.

'I love making her smile,' I think, grinning.

* * *

**I love my big brother. :)**

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D :P**


End file.
